The present invention relates to a twin pivot-head razor having a handle at the front end of which is disposed a head in which is disposed a holding means that defines a horizontal pivot axis that is parallel to the cutting edge or edges of razor blade means of a razor blade unit that is adapted to be held by the holding means and to be pivotable out of a spring-loaded neutral position, with the razor blade unit additionally being mounted in the head in such a way as to be pivotable, again starting from a spring-loaded neutral position, about a second axis that is disposed in a longitudinal plane of symmetry of the razor and extends at right angles to the aforementioned pivot axis.
A twin pivot-head razor of this general type is known from published European patent application 0 195 602. Disposed at the front end of a handle of this known razor is a head that contains the combination holding and pivoting mechanism for a razor blade unit. For this purpose, a Y-shaped plate-type spring is disposed within the handle as well as within the head of the razor. In this connection, two parallel limbs extend within the handle; these limbs are connected together at the bottom as a single piece and are fixed in position within the handle by the connecting piece in such a way that the limbs can bend freely. In the region of the head of the razor, the front ends of the limbs are bent outwardly and in addition are bent relative to their longitudinal extension within the handle. The front ends of the limbs form arms that are angled off inwardly coaxially to one another in such a way that they form a holding means for a razor blade unit and also define a horizontal pivot axis that extends parallel to the cutting edge or edges of the razor blade or blades. The razor blade unit can be pivoted out of a spring-loaded neutral position about this pivot axis, whereby a cam on the back of the razor blade unit rests against the head of the razor to define this neutral position. By embodying the arms or limbs as plate-type springs, and furthermore by angling or bending these limbs in the vicinity of the transition between the handle and the head of the razor, the razor blade unit can in addition be pivoted about an axis that extends at right angles to the plane defined by the limbs in the region of the head of the razor.
Although this known twin pivot-head razor allows a two-dimensional pivoting movement of the razor blade unit via two pivot axes, so that the razor blade unit can optimally conform to the contour of the face of a user during a shaving process, the construction of this known razor is very complicated and requires manual skill during assembly in order to be able to install the relatively long, Y-shaped spring not only in the handle but also in the head of the razor, whereby in addition the front ends of the limbs must be inserted through openings in the head of the razor. Furthermore, the limbs must be bent very exactly so that they fit precisely in the housing. Deviations from the prescribed angles adversely affect the ability of the razor blade to pivot.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a structurally simplified twin pivot-head razor that above all is easy to assemble.